Dino thunder
by JasonleeScott super fan 1
Summary: Story: Stephanie is attending Reefside high school what happened when Tommy realise the daughter of his best friend Jason is in his class she knew her Dad is bisexual and has crush on Tommy so she decide to pushed them together
0Dino thunder

Story: Stephanie is attending Reefside high school what happened when Tommy realise the daughter of his best friend Jason is in his class she knew her Dad is bisexual and has crush on Tommy so she decide to pushed them together

Chapter one a shock

Stephanie sit in her class next to a girl call Kira as they write down notes it was their last lesson of the day with Dr T. Oliver the name seem familiar to her soon the class finished she stay behide" Can I help you Miss?" Tommy asked" its Stephanie Scott Dr Oliver" Stephanie replied Tommy frozen "no way Stephanie that you?" Tommy asked "Well Duh "Stephanie said then found herself in a hug by her uncle Tommy." I can't believe it how your Dad?" Tommy asked as they walk to the school car park" I am superise u did not hear he is owner of four Gyms and two Dojo he open another Dojo down here last week I go there for Karate lessons come on I show you the way" Stephanie replied they arrived at the red dragon Dojo as she walked in Jason look up and smiled at his teenage daughter he went over and hug her" Hey Steph how was your first day of High school?" Jason asked" good but turns out Uncle Tommy is my Science teacher "Stephanie replied pointing to Tommy " Oh My god Bro" Jason exclaimed hugging Tommy who hugged him back she went and change into her karate kit come out smiling. " Stephanie I did not know u come here" Connor comment " Yes the owner is my Dad" Stephanie explained going to her Dad and kiss him on the cheek then went to her own workout area began training Jason had give his daughter privet lessons she is a black belt in the class she is way ahead then others ones are. Soon during the lesson "Steph u want to help me?" Jason call to his daughter she look over her shoulder nods yes " Let me just finished this Dad" Stephanie replied as one of the staff holds a price of wood Jason's students gasped as she jumps and kicks its sapped into two half's after landing on her feet then she walk over " Coach Scott how long she been doing this?" Connor asked from the floor" since she was 4 years I trained her she know all it she is 4 dreege black belt she still training to become 7th dreege it in she is my daughter my only child " Jason explained.

Chapter two Stephanie joins the dino thunder team

After getting her dino germ she knew she has to tell her dad Tommy knew as well its gotta be fun that she took after her dad by becoming a power ranger " Uncle Tommy U need to contract Dad" Stephanie said Connor look at her he did not know their Science teacher is her uncle and best friends with her Dad few mins later Jason walked down into the layer " Bbyg what going on" Jason asked" Dad I am Power Ranger" Stephanie replied Kira, Ethan and Conner about to tell her to shut it when Jason grinned" guess u following your old man " Jason tease " Yup" Stephanie said jumping her Dads arms she is such a daddy girl. " What going on?" Conner said "Ops Connor Meet Jason Lee Scott the Original red ranger he is my dad" Stephanie explained "No way" Connor said breath out then she nods yes she yawn and curled up in her Dads arms" better get this one home she is tried" Jason said as he felt his daughters breathing even out knowing she just fell asleep in his arms "there something else bro" Tommy said "what is it bro?" Jason asked quietly not wanting to wake up his slumping daughter in his arms" She was pale at school she did not look so good" Tommy replied making Jason frown then felt his daughters head which was warm" think you are right she is sick I am gotta keep her off school for the week " Jason said agreeing.

Chapter three the sick week

Turns out Jason is right when they got home the other night she wake up and bolted to the bathroom with him right behide her rubbing her back as she threw up so now she laying on the couch the sofa with a blanket over her he grab the house phone and calls the school "this principal Randall" the Principal said " Hello Randall I am calling to say my Daughter Stephanie Scott is sick with the flu I am keeping her home for the week" Jason said " What your name Sir?" Randall asked" Mr Jason Lee Scott I am friends with your Science teacher Doctor Thomas Oliver he was the first person to notice she did not look well in his class" Jason replied soon that done and was the school day Tommy come over Jason let him in he walked in to see Stephanie fast asleep on the couch "How is she bro?" Tommy asked" Sick she threw up the moment we got home last night her fever seem broke but I call the school that I am keeping her home for the week make sure she fully better" Jason explained just then she woke up coughing Jason sprang into action and grabs the glass of water and help his daughter taking small slips of it until her coughing slowly down.

Chapter four Battle

She was at home with Tommy and her Dad when her Commuter went off" what is it Connor" Stephanie asked" Tyannourus are attacking us by the woods by Dr O House we need help" Connor said "On my way" Stephanie replied she got up Jason look at her " Becarefull Bbyg" Jason said "I will Dad " Stephanie as her commuter changes into her Mopher " Dino thunder power up Ha" She said she did back flip her outfit was red just like her dads " Tyannourus " She states then she teleport out heading to the battle " wow she got your powers bro" Tommy said they were at his watching the battle soon the battle was over they come back into the dino lieder they power down " you make me Proud Bbyg " Jason said as she jump into his arms " Uncle Tommy I found something " Stephanie said handing him the gold dino Germ which superise him he hands it to Jason which it bonded with" What the" Jason said" Dad you back in the game!" Stephanie said with a grin Jason grinned he was back as the gold ranger Tommy laughed he can't believe it that Jason is back in the game once again" this underbelieveable " Jason said not only fighting but with his daughter by his side this freaking amazing.

Chapter Five fathers and daughter day and night time together

Jason Lee Scott arrived home after a long, grueling day of work at the Red Dragon Dojo, in which he owns and operates. The gold ranger was sweating profusely and all he wanted to relax for the rest of the evening with his only daughter Stephanie who should be back by now she spends time with her uncle. Even though he loved his students very much and cherished the times he spent teaching them how to use martial arts in a productive, positive way, he was also human and he can be tired a lot; all the more reason why he couldn't wait to get home every night and be with his daughter. After pulling up in the driveway, he cut the engine off, gathered his things and got out of the vehicle. He went up the steps and arrived at the front door, and then he pulled his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his door. He went right inside his home and closed the door behind him. "Steph you home?" Jason called out as he slips his shoes off put up his jacket "Hey Dad Uncle Tommy got u a pizza it's in the mikewave " Stephanie replied as she appeared in the hallway " thanks " Jason replied then grimed " think I might take a bath after eating I am all Sweaty" Jason said " tell you what Dad I run u a bath while u eat " Stephanie suggest " thanks " Jason said kiss her on the cheek then went to warm up the pizza he thought it gotta be great to spend time with his daughter she just broke up from School for Summer Holidays as he finished his food and threw out the trash income his pretty daughter" your bath is ready dad I left u clean t-shirt and other things u need I am gotta take shower in my bathroom " Stephanie said Jason went upstairs to his bathroom he had the master bathroom he knew it did not bother his daughter she been taking care of him like his wife did before she died in the car crash then he saw the note he pick it up and reads it he chuckled and thought; so cute for her to do this to himself as he walk into the bathroom stopped dead in tracks in front of him was a lovely bubble bath with little tea light candles lit up he took notice of the robe, clean boxers and slippers he smiled he locks the door then stripped off his dirty sweaty cloths and boxers then socks he steps into the bath and sit down stench his legs out he lean back and let his body soak in the bath water he sighed. Back with Stephanie she had just finished blow drying her hair and tie it up she look at the clock it was only 19:30pm she decide to make her Dad something special she knew how tired he could be after working in the Dojo all day. She decide they could have movie night so she pick out her favourite movie the lion king two then went to sort out the snacks for herself and her Dad while she was doing that back with her dad he just got out of the tub after washing his hair and wash off the bubbles off his muscle body he dry's off his body then slips on his clean boxers and pjs bottoms then grab his top and put it on the grab his bathrobe tie it on close slipping on his slippers he brew out the candles then left the bathroom once empted out of his tub then out of his bedroom he could smell popcorn and other snacks he realise he having a movie night with his only child he love her too much she been taking care of him like he did for her smiling. He went downstairs to find her waiting for him on the couch the movie all ready in the DVD player was showing the main menu, Stephanie smiled at her Dad he lay down on the couch she press play then lay in her dads arms he pull the blanket over them sometimes they fall asleep after the movie.

The following morning Jason woke up finding himself in his bed he got up and changes for the day he need to sort out their plans they meeting up with Tommy to go a theme park just the three off them between him and Tommy Stephanie will be spoiled big time he went to see if she was up she was just finished getting dress and was putting on her shoes when her dad walked" Morning Dad" Stephanie said Jason smiled" Morning Steph I will make my special pancakes then we have to leave after it I have to pick up Tommy " Jason replied she nods she grab her red backpack which had the Dojo Logo on it she walked into the kitchen were her Dad place her plate as she eats he sorted out the cooler with snacks, drinks and sweets for their trip and of course sandwiches as well and suitcases just the three of them were going away for two weeks, soon they were in the red mustang heading to Tommy's house with Tommy he just finished packing his backpack, had quick breakfast knowing his bro and niece will be there soon he look outside to see a red mustang pulling up his drive he grab the suitcase and backpack he had ask Harley to watch over things while he is away she agreed smiling she told him to go and enjoyed it soon he walked out locking the door then meet his bro who took his bag and fitted it in the boot he gets in Stephanie was in the backseats" Hi Uncle Tommy" Stephanie said" hey Steph" Tommy replied.

Chapter Six beach

Jason smiled as he, his daughter and Tommy set up their things on the beach " Steph come here" Jason said Stephanie walk over he began rubbing on Sun cream on her she smiled he does her back, stomach and arms and legs then he let her do his back while Tommy sort himself out after that she went to swim in the sea" she seem to enjoy herself" Tommy comment watching his niece swimming in the sea hour later she come back she notice her Dad had doze off but Tommy is wake reading a book" When he did fall asleep?" Stephanie asked "hour ago why?" Tommy asked then smirked as Stephanie lifted her deep sleeper Dad and heading to the sea she threw him in then ran back to the towels and lay her on Tommy's lap pretending to be asleep Tommy quickly did the same Jason come back soaking wet about see how the hell he got into sea when he was asleep on the towel wonders if his daughter did that when he come back his heart melts at the site his daughter dozing with her head on Tommy's lap Tommy completely asleep he grab his camera and sapped the picture. He sighed he dyed himself off just as Tommy woke up" Hey bro u went for a swim?" Tommy said yawned "Yha "Jason whisper he lifted up his daughter they packed and got back to the hotel in mins

Chapter Seven home again

It's been two weeks since Jason admitted to Tommy that he loves him more than friend Tommy felt the same way as he did even letting Stephanie called him papa after dropping Tommy off they went back home and began washing the dirtily Lardery after doing that they rehire for the night. The following morning they going to the dojo Tommy is working there now Stephanie change into her karate kit and put change of clothes in a bag she come downstairs were Jason had his work cloths on they go to it Jason open up the dojo it was little early so he decide to train his daughter so they strength out then began sparring, Stephanie smiled as she sparring with her Dad Connor, Kira, Tommy and Ethan walk in they took a break " Hi Papa" Stephanie said hugging Tommy who hugged her back then greet Jason with a quick kiss on the lips.

Chapter eight Angel Grove

Jason decide to take his daughter to the town where he grew up in and also see his mom and dad and meeting up with the old gang at the youth centre they got into the red mustang Tommy is away on a holiday need time for himself but he calls them every-night so they arrive in angel grove 5 hours later, after dropping their bags at his mother and Dads house he took his daughter to the youth centre smiling at each other. "Yo Erine" Jason call out "Jason how you been?" Erine asked seeing one of his favourite customs "good this is my daughter Stephanie Trini Scott" Jason replied Stephanie waves." Could we have two strawberry smoothies?" Jason ask" yha it is on the house since u one of my favourite Customer" Erine said he went on to make the smoothies Jason look over his shoulder to see his daughter working out Jason smiled as he walked down the steps and held the punched bag for his daughter. "Jason!" Kim asked Jason and Stephanie pause the work out" Hi Auntie Kimberly "Stephanie said "Hello Steph" Kim said then smacks Jason who yelp." What was that for Sis?" Jason said rubbing his head" Why did u not tell me that u now dating Tommy!" Kim said" we been together two weeks Kim he on a family holiday with his mother and Dad" Jason replied Stephanie smiled and sits on her Dads lap Jason wrapped arm around her waist Kim could tell now close Jason is with his daughter they still held that special bond from the moment she is born sudden beep beep she got up and took off to the quiet area "What is it Connor?" Stephanie asked" its Dr O he being attacked by evils Tyannourus we need to save him" Connor said "On my Way" she replied Jason caught her eyes she mouths that papa is in trouble he nods "What going on" Kim asked before she get her answer" Dino thunder power up ha!" Stephanie said flipping into her Sliver ranger forum and teleported out to were her papa is getting attacked "what the she is a power ranger?" Kim said Jason nods" I am back in the game as well seem Tommy got trouble she gone to help him "Jason replied.

With Tommy he was ambush by Tyannourus flash of sliver , Red, Yellow and Blue appeared Stephanie attacked one lucky his mother and Dad were hiding but they secretly watching from their view from their hotel room " Papa u better Change" the sliver ranger said as she attacked one " Dino thunder power up HA" Tommy said changing into the black dino ranger began fighting too soon the battle was over they power down " I better get back to Dad he gotta want to know what happened " Stephanie said she give her papa a hug and kiss then teleports to her Dads old bedroom

Back with Jason was lying on his old bed flash of Sliver appeared then was gone "Stephanie how is my man?" Jason asked sitting up" he is ok we manage to get rid of the evil once again" Stephanie replied then she yawned he pats the space by him she climb into the bed "come on we take a nap together" Jason said as he yawned as well they settle down she rest her head on her Dads shoulder and fell fast asleep then income Mrs Lori Scott she stops and sapped a picture of her son and his daughter on her mobile and sends it To Tommy and Jason's other friends. With Tommy who having dinner with his mom and dad when he felt his mobile alerting him that he got a text he look at it and open the text his heart melted at site of his sleeping boyfriend and daughter he show his mom and dad who melted at the picture he had reaveld he is bisexual to his mom and dad and that he is dating Jason they accepted it with Kim and Aisha Kim felt her mobile go off she look at the picture of her big brother and her niece asleep in each other arms her heart melted at the picture it was so cute" aww" Kim said " What Kim?" Aisha said "Look" Kim said showing her the picture" Aww he makes such good dad to Stephanie" Aisha said.

Chapter eight Stephanie is sick again

Heading to her second lesson when she felt dizzy she lean agaisted the wall Trent come by then stop when he notice she did not look so good " you want me to take you to Doctor Oliver?"Trent asked Stephanie nods Trent one of her arms around his shoulder slowly took her to Doctor Tommy Oliver he told her to lean agaisted the locker while he went to get Tommy few mins later Tommy comes out to find his boyfriends daughter looking competed pale she did indeed look sick he help her into his classroom other students gasped "do u want go home sweetie?" Tommy asked seeing Stephanie who nods weakly she began coughing he wince he rubs her back help her take slow slips of water her coughing died down" class stay quiet I need to Contact Stephanie's Dad Jason" Tommy said the Class nods he pull out his blackberry and call the Dojo Number." Jason Scott" Jason answer it "Baby it's me" Tommy said rubbing Stephanie's back "What wrong baby?" Jason asked" its Stephanie Trent bought her to me he told me she is not looking so good she just had a coughing fit from what I gather from Trent that she is dizzy" Tommy explained "Ok I am coming to get her think she can stay in your class tell Trent to stay with her so he able to help her to walk out to me" Jason said they hang up after I love you to each other" Dr O is she ok?" Kira asked having him for her next lesson. "No Jason is on his way Trent u need to stay with Stephanie to help her walk to her Dad when he gets here I got get her sigh out of School she is not well" Tommy said " Dr O get a Bucket fast" Trent sudden said noticing Stephanie's face had turn green Tommy ran and grab a large bucket bought over to Stephanie in time as her stomach latch she threw up into the bucket Tommy rubbing her back she must feel very awful then she finally stops throwing up Tommy empty out the bucket re-place by Stephanie in case he hope Jase will hurry Stephanie look competed feverish and sick she shivers Tommy notice she was only wearing a tank top so he took off his jumper relieving a black top help his boyfriends daughter into his jumper she smiled weakly he felt his mobile viberving he look at it he knew it was Jason Stephanie was in no way of walking so he told Trent to be in charge he pick up Stephanie carry her outside. Jason pull up in his car then he sigh shoulda know his daughter was not feeling so well after he had gotta sick a week ago with the flu bug look like she caught it from him, he look up as he saw his boyfriend carrying Stephanie he got out and help Tommy settle Stephanie in the front seat passage closing the door they share a quick kiss then Jason for back into the car and drive off he went back to his lesson to teach were Randal come in after he got back" Dr Oliver I had message from Stephanie's English teacher that she did not turn up do u know why?" She asked" she just gone home sick she caught the flu bug her dad just picked her up Trent bought her to me she was too dizzy to go to the lesson she did not look so good so I contact her dad since he is my boyfriend " Tommy replied then Randal nods as she left.

At the Scotts Home Jason just lay his sick daughter on the couch he went to grab the flu medicals, a flannel and bowl of cold water to get his daughters temper down, he come back he notice his daughter is asleep he felt bad about getting her sick but he knew he need help her he place the flannel after soaking it in cold water on his daughters front head he grab the large bucket and place it by his daughters head side in case she gets sick


End file.
